


Странный человек

by LazyCreator



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Open Ending, Pre-Slash, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyCreator/pseuds/LazyCreator
Summary: Странный человек представляется как Ньют. Странный человек любит волшебных зверей больше, чем людей. Странный человек делает исключение для Криденса.
Relationships: Credence Barebone & Newt Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Странный человек

**Author's Note:**

> Названий животных очень много, так что можете просто забить и верить, что все они очень милые.  
> Писалось в далеком 2016 году, когда фильм только вышел в кино.

Криденс сидит где-то в тропикaх, a нa нем мирно спит существо, похожее нa толстого рыжего котa, когдa под боком пристрaивается черепaхa с дрaгоценными кaмнями нa пaнцире. Он уходит в пустыню, но тaм вокруг него копошaтся трехголовые змеи и трещaт золотистые сниджеты. А в перманентной ночи его окружaют милейшие существa, которых стрaнный человек нaзвaл лунтелятaми. Криденс долго наблюдaет зa веселыми оккaми, издaлекa смотрит на порой нелепых сносорогов, иногда бросает взгляд на грустных демимасок, когда те показываются. На нем катаются стеснительные лукотрусы и беззастенчиво осматривает деловитый нюхлер. И куда бы не пошел Криденс, у него просто не получается остаться одному в этом чемоданище.

И, как ни нелепо это признавать, звери в чемодане странного человека похожи на самого Криденса. Все звери тут — очень редкие или несчастные. Криденс не говорит этого вслух и не хочет лишний раз об этом задумываться, но глубоко внутри чувствует, что он объединил в себе оба этих качества. Но он видит, как странный человек сторонится людей, и как сильно любит содержимое своего чемодана, поэтому подобные мысли не вызывают ничего, кроме расходящегося по всей груди тепла.

Странный человек представляется как Ньют. Странный человек любит волшебных зверей больше, чем людей. Странный человек делает исключение для Криденса. 

— Мы поедем в Лондон, хорошо? — странный человек спрашивает так, будто у Криденса могут быть возражения. Но у него их нет. Ему не важно, куда отправляться, лишь бы не выходить из этого чемодана. Лишь бы не оказаться одному. Криденс соглашается, и странный человек улыбается, как самый счастливый человек на всей земле. Мелькает мысль, что энергией от его улыбки можно было бы зарядить лампочки во всем Нью-Йорке.

Когда странный человек уходит, Криденс остается в компании толкунольки Риччи и хрупа Джеса без одной ноги, отличие которого от собаки только в его раздвоенном хвосте. И Криденс боится. Боится, что как только странный человек доставит чемодан до Лондона, Криденс станет лишним зверем в его коллекции. Боится, что странный человек может отдать его в тюрьму или продать другому странному человеку, тоже собирающему диковинных зверей. Боится, что окажется один в этом большом и чуждом мире. Боится, что станет лишним в единственном месте, где не чувствует угрозы. И с этими мыслями Криденс засыпает, укрыв руки в шерсти дружелюбного Джеса.

Путешествие занимает много времени. Корабль плывет сквозь океан очень долго. Странный человек болеет. Он много говорит о том, что не терпит сильной качки, духоты, приторных духов и таких же пассажиров. Странный человек почти не выходит из своего чемодана. Но разговор с ним у Криденса не клеится. Криденс ожидает, что странный человек предаст его, поэтому не может довериться ему полностью. Он сторонится его, пытается быть незаметным, но все же наблюдает издалека, как за самым удивительным из существ.

Когда странный человек только заходит в другой мир в своем чемодане, он отличается, кажется чужим и едва знакомым. На нем много одежды, скрывающей его от мира, а его прическа скрадывает глаза, пряча его от окружающих. Странный человек привык быть странным и вызывать осуждающие взгляды. Но странный человек попадает к тем, кого любит, и совершенно меняется. Он скидывает пальто и сюртук где придется, закатывает рукава рубашки, оголяя шрамы на руках, а после откидывает челку назад, открывая лучистые светлые глаза. И весь он, кажется, начинает светиться. Криденс смотрит заворожено и не может не улыбаться, понимая, что даже его присутствие здесь не мешает странному человеку чувствовать себя счастливым.

В один из дней, когда странного человека нет очень долго, Криденс боится больше обычного. Он вновь и вновь представляет себе, как остается посреди Лондона в полном одиночестве, преданный и никому не нужный. Но страхи отходят на второй план, когда странный человек вваливается в чемодан и с искренней улыбкой говорит так быстро, что разобрать с первого раза не получается и приходится переспрашивать. 

— Говорю, не хочешь пройтись до моего любимого кафе? Там подают самое лучшее мороженое, какое только может существовать, — и странный человек улыбается еще шире, а в глазах его солнце. И Криденс просто не может отказать, лишь выйдя из чемодана подумав, что это может оказаться ловушкой. Но сомнения рассеиваются полностью, когда к их столику прилетает мороженое рыжего цвета, покрытое взбитыми сливками и усыпанное разными фруктами, как привычными для Криденса, так и не виданными прежде. Позже странный человек рассказывает, что асфодель обычно используют в медицине, и это очень необычно, что Флориан Фортескью решился добавить его в десерт. 

— Почему ты оставил меня? — когда мороженое было съедено, а заказанные странным человеком вторые порции еще не принесли, Криденс решается спросить о том, что волнует его последние пару дней. Странный человек замирает на мгновение, и это настораживает. Он медленно выдыхает, взгляд его становится грустным и тогда Криденс невольно сутулит спину и готовится к худшему. 

— Потому что я хочу помочь тебе, Криденс. Я уже не смогу отделить обскура, но я слышал, что старшие Лавгуды занимались исследованиями, что могло бы помочь. А еще я могу научить тебя магии и тогда, — Ньют говорит еще очень много и долго, часто непонятно для Криденса, он сбивается и вдается в объяснения, но Криденс уже не слушает. Он начинает про себя называть странного человека Ньютом. И он падает в теплый, желтоватый водоворот, называемый Саламандером. Он начинает доверять Ньюту. — Спасибо, Ньют, — Криденс прерывает поток слов, впервые назвав своего спасителя по имени. И если раньше Криденс думал, что улыбка Ньюта похожа на сияние, то сейчас понимает, что ярче этой улыбки еще никогда не видел. К ним прилетает другое мороженое, почему-то пахнущее волшебными травами, цветами с лугов лунорогов и ромашками. 

— Флориан, это же любисток? Ингредиент амортенции? — Ньют удивленно смотрит на довольного владельца кафе, и Криденс пока не решается попробовать странный деликатес. 

— Да. Я подумал, раз амортенция для всех пахнет как что-то любимое, значит, одно из составляющих может помочь и в моем деле, — хозяин лавки смеется и уходит готовить следующий заказ, а до Криденса медленно, но доходит смысл сказанного. И вместе с этим, приходит понимание того, что Ньют пахнет как это мороженое каждый раз после того, как поухаживает за всеми в его чемодане и упадет рядом с пугливыми дириколами чтобы отдохнуть, а через пару часов у него в ногах по-хозяйски свернется жмыр. И любимый Ньютом чемодан теперь дом не только для него и его зверушек, но и для одного благодарного застенчивого мальчишки, рядом с которым нравится спать огнекрабам, фвуперам и особенно саламандрам.


End file.
